la prinsesa de la luna
by angela marie fenton
Summary: por 13 años frida a vivido una mentira la verdad sera descubierta cundo frida se tranfome el la lengendaria sailor moon hija de Rini Templeton y de heliot
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno : un poder oculto

Era una mañana tranquila en ciudad milagro todos los chicos se dirigían ala escuela Manny y Frida venían con pocos ánimos ya que era lunes

_ no puede ser apenas inicia la semana

_si ya quiero que sea viernes

_bien Manny llegamos al infierno

_si bueno al menos hasta las 3 no Frida

_ Si bien vámonos

Las clases habían pasado hora tras hora Manny y Frida deseaban que terminara su tortura habían pasado 6 horas los chicos estaban artos asta que al fin salieron ambos chicos habían salido así al parque pero en ese instante se oyó una explosión era mas ni menos que satarna de los muertos quien causaba un gran desastre por suerte Manny se había trasformado y decidido a destruir al chico lanzo un rayo el chico lo esquivo fácil menta pero satarna había obtenido un nuevo poder llamada la mano arrebatadora quien se acerco al chico pero para su sorpresa Frida se había puesto frente al chico para la sorpresa de sartana Frida pudo detener la mano ese momento apareció una imagen de luna en su frente que había brillado segando a los presente pero también destruyen la guitarra de sarta todo había vuelto ala normalidad pero algo había despertado la curiosidad de Frida esa marca que se significaba

Continuará


	2. luna una gata que habla

Capitulo 2 : luna una gata que habla

Era una mañana tranquila en cuidad milagro todos los alumnos se dirigían al museo una excursión educativa el viaje había ido aburrido asta que Frida encontró una linda gatita blanca y con ojos azul zafiro toda lastimada Frida le dio tristeza ver eso que decidió llevársela

_ que lindo gato donde lo encontraste

_ ahí abandonado además es una gatita

_ y que harás cuidarla sabes que tu papa es alérgico a los gatos

_ pues si no la puedo dejar así además mi papa tiene medicina la puedo conservar

_ y como le pondrás

_ no se luna por la marca que tiene en la frente

_ lindo nombre

_ Gracias

Frida se dirigió a su casa por 3 semanas cuido de la linda gatita asta que recupero Frida se encontraba sola en su casa se pillándose el pelo en ese momento luna apareció y comenzó hablar

_hola mucho gusto

_ woo puedes hablar

_ si gracias por cuidarme

_ de nada

_ me alegra haberte encontrado princesa moon

_ princesa moon a que refirieres con eso

_ mira solo te pudo decir que eres especial muy pronto sabrás la verdad

En ese momento luna desapareció dejando a Frida con una duda en la mente por que luna le dijo princesa moon había muchas preguntas en su mente pero estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad

Continuara …..


	3. una nueva heroina aprece y su nombre es

**Capitulo 3 : una nueva heroína aparece y su nombre es sailor moon **

Las preguntas y dudas volaban en la cabeza de Frida no sabia a lo que ella se refería ya que la linda gatita le dijo princesa a que se refería se preguntaba una y otra ves Frida no ostente la chica decidió ir a dormir al día siguiente Frida se levanto y se dirigió ala cocina en es momento Frida escucha a sus padres hablar

-Emiliano ya es tiempo hay que decirle la verdad

-no Carmela todavía no

-pero Frida ya tiene 13 años tarde o temprano lo sabrá

La chica estaba intrigada que era eso que sus padres le querían decir la chica vio su teléfono se le estaba siendo tarde así que se dirigió ala escuela ya que hoy Manny no iria ya que su familia lo llevo a un viaje las horas pasaron terminaron las clases la chica se dirigió a su casa al llegar se encontró con su madre y le dijo que Manny se había ido de viaje

-mama estoy aburrida sabes esto me ase sentir

Ese momento su madre se fue por una llamada telefónica dejando a Frida sola la chica se sentía mal así que decido ir a dormir en ese momento luna aprecio

-hola que haces aquí

-ten

- que es

- lo te digo solo di por el poder del prisma lunar trasformación

- a la orden por el poder del prisma lunar trasformación

Después de unos segundos Frida tenia un traje ella estaba muy sorprendía pero no lo dio tiempo d preguntar ya que escucho a su padre decir que django estaba robando el banco

-ve i dentenlo

-pero yo

-solo haslo

Frida salió pr la ventana y se dirigió lo mas pronto a banco e ese mento django ataco atodos con su guitarra

-Detente malévolo

-Quien dijo eso

-yo

-quien eres dime mocosa insolente

- pues yo soy "Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia... Soy Sailor Moon! y te castigaré en el nombre... de la Luna!

- ja no me hagas reir

La batalla empezó django y sailor moon empezaron pelar asta que

-Frida di tiara lunar acción

-Que

-escucha sola agarra la tiara que esta en tu frente y di tiara lunar acción

-ok tiara lunar acción

La tiara brillo y se dirijo la guitarra de django destruyéndola

-me las pagaras caro sailor moon

La chica solo salió un reportero vio todo así que al día siguiente en los periódicos salió en primera plana aparece una heroína y su nombre es sailor moon en todos los periódicos estaba Frida al verlo se sorprendió y alegro muy pronto será una gran heroína


End file.
